Vyzhnytsia
, , | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Town | image_skyline = Вижниця Будинок крайової школи різьбарства. токарства та металевої орнаментики, де працював Шкрібляк.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Woodcraft school in Vyzhnytsia | image_flag = Vygnyt h.gif | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Vygnytsa city gerb.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = | map_alt = | map_caption = | pushpin_map = Ukraine | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Vyzhnytsia in Ukraine | pushpin_map1 = Ukraine Chernivtsi Oblast | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Vyzhnytsia in Chernivtsi Oblast | latd = 48 |latm = 14 |lats = 43 |latNS = N | longd = 25 |longm = 10 |longs = 56 |longEW = E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | subdivision_type = Country |subdivision_name = |subdivision_type1 = Oblast | subdivision_name1 = Chernivtsi |subdivision_type2 = Rayon | subdivision_name2 = Vyzhnytsia | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = Established | established_date = 1158 | founder = | parts_type = | parts_style = list | p1 = | p2 = | p3 = | p4 = | p5 = | p6 = | p7 = | p8 = | p9 = | p10= | p11= | p12= | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Oleksiy Georgiyovich Chepil | unit_pref = Metric | area_footnotes = | area_total_km2 = 2.7 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_water_percent = | area_note = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = 358 | elevation_max_m = | elevation_min_m = | population_footnotes = | population_total = 4 230 | population_as_of = 1 Jan 2012 | population_density_km2 = | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = | utc_offset1 = | timezone1_DST = | utc_offset1_DST = | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 59200 | area_code_type = Area code | area_code = 380 3730 | iso_code = | registration_plate = | blank_name_sec1 = | blank_info_sec1 = | blank1_name_sec1 = | blank1_info_sec1 = | blank2_name_sec1 = | website = http://www.vnmiscrada.gov.ua/ | footnotes = }} Vyzhnytsia (Вижниця) ( , , ) is a town in Vyzhnytsia Rayon, Chernivtsi Oblast, Ukraine on the Cheremosh River. It is the administrative center of Vyzhnytsia Rayon. In Judaism the town is known as having been the original center of the Hassidic sect bearing its Yiddish name (וויזשניץ Vizhnitz). The town's Jewish community was decimated in the Holocaust and most survivors did not return, but the flourishing Vizhnitz Hassidic community in Israel and elsewhere continues to keep the name. Notable natives and residents * Josef Burg, writer * Gerard Ciołek, architect * Menachem Mendel Hager, first Vizhnitser Rebbe * Nazariy Yaremchuk, singer * Otto Preminger, director * Dol Dauber, musician * Meir Just, Dutch rabbi Gallery File:Vyzhnytsia Mykhailivska church DSC 5779 73-205-0005.jpg|St Michael's Church File:Vyzhnytsia Petra i Pavla kosciol DSC 5786 73-205-0006.jpg|St Peter and Paul Catholic Church File:Вижниця Дмитрівська церква.jpg|St Demetrius Church File:Вижниця27.jpg|Holy Trinity Church File:Вижниця10.jpg|City Hall File:Вижниця17.jpg|Old city of Vyzhnytsia File:Вижниця6.jpg|Children's art house File:Вижниця9.jpg|Vyzhnytsia cinema Nearby towns * Kuty * Kosiv Category:Vyzhnytsia Category:Settlements in Vyzhnytsia Rayon Category:Established in 1158 Category:Bukovina Category:Cities in Chernivtsi Oblast Category:Vizhnitz (Hasidic dynasty) Category:Cities of rayon significance in Ukraine Category:Duchy of Bukovina Category:Valid name- locality of Ukraine